Runaway Love
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: What happens when Jake and Nessie end up running away because Edward has kicked Jake out of Nessie's life? Will Edward get over it?
1. Chapter 1

Nessie was just so beautiful sitting. She didn't even now what was going to happen. Everything I had in my mind, Edward took away from me the day he'd told me to leave there house and never come back. But that didn't stop me from seeing Nessie when she was out hunting.

Though Edward got mad when he found out but Jasper would always calm him down before he came running after me. Bella missed me. I knew this because she came to see me the other day.

"What is going on with Edward?" She'd asked.

"Edward won't let me see Nessie. So we've been getting together when she's been 'Hunting with Emmett'." I'd told her.

"Well, run away. Just for a little bit and then come back. I'll talk to him." She said.

"I could never do that to you or to her. She cares to much for you guys." I'd said.

"I don't care Jake. I know how much you love her. You've imprinted on her. No one can break it not even Edward."

"Thank you so much, Bella." I gave her a hug.

She stunk but I didn't care.

"I'll meet you in the clearing at ten tomorrow night." She'd said.

It was only two in the afternoon now. I didn't have anything better to do then stalk the girl I loved how was growing even more every time I saw her.

She was just so beautiful.

"Nessie?" I said.

She spun around and bounced on top of me. Making me fall on the grownd.

"Jake!" She yelled.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, I've missed you so much. Why haven't you been around the house lately?" Crap she's noticed. I didn't want to tell her about her mother and my plan just yet. And plus Edward could read her mind.

"Edward has kicked me out. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. But I couldn't hold back. I just love you to much."

"I love you too." She said and then kissed me.

The kiss was flawless. I felt like I could fly. There was nothing in the world that could break this imprint. Not even Edward, just as Bella had said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten. I phased and went into the Clearing. Bella was standing there with Nessie.

"Jake!" Nessie bounced on top of me again.

"Are you ready little monkey." I asked.

"Were are we going?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want." I said.

"Hold on." Bella said running over to us. "Here's some clothes for her. But you are going to have to take as many pictures as you can. Oh, and Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

I phased again. Back into a werewolf Nessie clambed onto my back without any hesitations.

I howled and started running. Nessie held on tight. About three hours later she'd said she was getting hungry and tired and wanted to go to sleep.

We checked into a hotel not to far from the forest. We'd made it to Orgen already.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Anything right now." Nessie said.

The waitress came up and was only looking at me. I didn't have a shirt on. I was to hot for it. My tempeter being 108 kinda makes you a little hot.

Seth wasn't happy with the fact that I'd left the pack again. But I didn't have any other chose.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked me.

Nessie glared at her unhappily.

"Nothing but can you get her a raw chicken with as much blood as you can?" I asked.

The waitress laughed as hard as she possibly could. "I'm not kidding." I said.

She looked at me in shock and disbelief. "Yeah, I can see what we have. We just got a new stock today.

"Thank you." that should get her to stop looking at me.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I think I did." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear so no one could hear but her.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After eating we headed upstairs. Finally reaching the hotel room Nessie looked at me. She was about seventeen now. And she was just as tall as Bella. "Jake?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me.

Nothing else in this world mattered to me anymore it was just her and only her, I'd give her everything I have and hopefully that would be enough.

"We should probably get inside." She whispered. What was she thinking? I wasn't going to give all that to her.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes," she asked biting my ear. And blood dripped slowly from it.

"Not yet." She pulled way quickly and looked at me in disbelief.

"Why not?" She asked worried all over her face.

"No not like that. I want you but I'm not ready. And I don't think you are." I said. We were both quiet for a couple of minutes. "I thought you were tired." I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the door.

We went in and she went striaght to the bed and flopped down on top of it like a little kid.

Chapter Four

prevew.

The next morning I woke up with Nessie by my side. Knowing that one day I was going to want to marry this beautiful girl that was next to me. But not yet, she was still a little young.

"Good morning!" Nessie said popping out of bed and coming over to my side of the bed and kissed me on the top of the head and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I guess she wasn't mad at me anymore for what I did last night. "Hey, Jake?" Nessie called.

"Coming." I called and grabbed a pair of shorts and went into the bathroom.

"Can we stay here?" She asked.

"Sure but where is here?"

"It's Everett."


End file.
